Piezas rotas
by VelvetNayru
Summary: El dolor físico no puede compararse con el dolor que ocasionan las palabras. Tienen nombres diferentes y, aún así, sus lazos son más fuertes que los de los demás. A pesar de eso, un nuevo peligro acecha. ¿Puede el tiempo curar las heridas del pasado y hacer que un joven se dé cuenta de que el amor siempre ha estado ahí para él? Shonen-ai. Soubi & Ritsuka.
1. Memorias del pasado

**¡Hola! Soy Velvetnayru y este es mi primer fanfic. ¡Tenía muchas ganas de empezar a subir historias! Para mi debut, os dejo el primer capítulo de una historia basada en el manga ****Loveless ****de Yun Kouga. Lo descubrí hace unas semanas y desde entonces me he quedado totalmente prendada de la historia. Bueno, y también prendada del personaje que protagoniza este primer capítulo, Agatsuma Soubi. (Todo hay que decirlo...)**

**Ah, y aunque en este primer capítulo no aparezca mucho, esta historia es un shonen-ai. Por lo que... Precaución por si no os gusta este género.**

**No tengo los derechos de Loveless, todos ellos pertenecen a Yun Kouga. (Una pena que no sean míos...)**

**Y sin más dilación, aquí comienza la historia.**

**Piezas rotas.**

**Capítulo 1: **Memorias del pasado.

_**Dolor. Qué palabra más hermosa.**_

Por aquel entonces era lo único que el pequeño niño cuyos ojos eran más azules que el cielo infinito podía sentir. El muchacho pareció encontrarle la belleza al frío que ocasionaba aquel punzante dolor. No se trataba únicamente de un dolor físico, sino que era también mental. La desaparición de sus padres de la faz de la Tierra lo había sumido en una tristeza inmensurable. Aún no llegaba a asimilar que jamás volvería a verlos; que jamás volvería a sentir las manos cálidas de una hermosa mujer que hacía todo lo posible para que él estuviera bien ni tampoco los tiernos abrazos de un valiente hombre que lo hacía querer ser tan increíble como lo era él. Todo eso formaba parte de una memoria. Una memoria que alguien la estaba dañando.  
-Soubi-kun, ¿ocurre algo? - las serenas palabras sacaron al pequeño de su trance.  
El aludido levantó la vista con el rostro serio, tal y como su sensei le había enseñado. No se dio la vuelta. Simplemente movió la cabeza para que el otro comprendiese que lo escuchaba.  
-Veo que sigues tan hablador como siempre... - se resignó su maestro - ¿Cómo quieres que comprenda lo que te ocurre si no me dices nada?  
Finalmente, el joven Soubi se giró y lo miró a los ojos con una expresión de tristeza. En sus ojos cristalinos se habían formado unas cuantas lágrimas que se enmascaraban con sus luceros. Al poco tiempo, apartó la vista e intentó tragarse todas ellas.  
-Ya veo... - se llevó el dedo índice a los labios - Lo dejaremos por hoy. Estoy satisfecho con lo que has mejorado, así que ya puedes marcharte.  
El chiquillo agradeció en silencio que la sesión hubiera acabado entonces. Psicológicamente, aquel día no se encontraba del todo bien.

Se arrodilló y entornó un gesto de dolor, algo que, por suerte, el sensei no logró percibir debido a la negrura de la habitación. Alargó los brazos y recogió la camisa que yacía unos centímetros por delante de él. Se la fue poniendo con cuidado de no rozar ninguna herida que pudiera tener, aunque en un par de ocasiones se le hizo inevitable. Un lamento imperceptible emergió de su boca a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos.

Finalmente, con la camisa ya puesta, volvió a ponerse en pie y su cuerpo se tambaleó ligeramente. Perdió el equilibrio durante apenas un par de segundos. Soubi evitó desplomarse por miedo a la reacción del sensei, así que se apoyó en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos y suplicaba mentalmente que Ritsu no le dijera nada ofensivo.

-Mañana proseguiremos con el entrenamiento. - habló el sensei, lo que hizo reaccionar al pequeño.

El aludido asintió y, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se dispuso a salir del despacho de su maestro.

Una vez que recorrió los largos pasillos de la academia de Combatientes, llegó a su habitación, el único aposento donde podía disfrutar de la más cálida soledad. Se dirigió frente al espejo que se situaba al lado de un antiguo escritorio y volvió a deshacerse de la camisa. Conocía con antelación lo que sus ojos vislumbrarían al darse la vuelta y ver su espalda, pero quería estar aún más seguro de todo lo que le había provocado el entrenamiento de Ritsu-sensei.

Las heridas que estaban cicatrizando de entrenamientos anteriores habían quebrado. Su espalda era un auténtico retrato. Estaba lleno de cortes, rozaduras, arañazos y todo aquello que ocasionaba un látigo azotando contra la débil epidermis de un niño en desarrollo. Ya no le impresionaba que las heridas fueran tan grandes, ya que la preparación para los futuros combates era cada vez más dura y compleja.

Y aquello era algo que pululaba por su mente en algunas ocasiones. ¿Quién sería su Sacrificio? ¿Le quedaba mucho para acabar todo aquel sufrimiento? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar a la edad mínima para comenzar aquellas batallas y poder librarse así de su sensei. O al menos eso creía él.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al rozar con las yemas de los dedos uno de los cortes. Estaba claro que no podía hacer nada para que cicatrizaran tan rápido, así que volvió a colocarse la camisa de nuevo. Se dirigió finalmente a la pequeña e incómoda cama de la oscura habitación y dejó que su cuerpo cayese con delicadeza. Dormir boca arriba le iba a doler, así que se giró de manera que sus ojos se posaron en la tímida luz de Luna que entraba por la ventana.

Deseó como nunca escuchar una de las historias que su madre le contaba para dormir. Si al menos le quedara una foto para recordarla...

Soubi acabó cerrando los ojos y llegó al mundo de los sueños, donde esperó poder contemplar los rostros de sus fallecidos padres y poder alejarse de todo el sufrimiento que le estaba ocasionando toda aquella situación.

_**Los recuerdos de una infancia que perdura en la memoria. Una infancia oscura, ténebre y dolorosa. ¿Acaso todo iba a ser dolor? ¿Mi existencia solo se iba a centrar en la tortura? No, eso no puede ser así. Al menos, no hasta un cierto punto...**_

El paso de los días llevo consigo el paso de los años. Soubi cumplió finalmente los 18 años. Se había convertido en un joven apuesto. Su pelo ahora era aún más rubio y largo y sus ojos turquesa aún seguían teniendo ese toque hipnotizador que manipulaba a cualquiera. Su cuerpo ahora era más musculoso y firme. Había crecido bastante, hasta el punto de ser tan alto como su sensei. En cuanto al carácter, ya no conservaba aquel toque infantil de hacía unos años. No. Entonces era muy maduro y prácticamente un adulto en el cuerpo de un adolescente. Ya no le temía a nada, ni siquiera a Ritsu-sensei.

A pesar del cambio que había dado, durante esos años continuaron los daños hacia él. Incluso un día, el pequeño Soubi perdió sus orejas forzadamente. Su sensei así lo quiso, ya que su destino era ser un luchador y, al parecer, esas orejas eran innecesarias para algo tan importante como ser un Combatiente. El propio Ritsu fue quien lo hizo. Nunca olvidaría lo traumático que llegó a ser. Sin embargo, todas esas memorias no le importaban aquel día.

17 de Septiembre. Uno de sus días clave en su existencia. Entró decidido al despacho de su sensei, pero se vio frenado por la presencia de otra persona en la sala.

-Ah, Soubi-kun. Llegas justo a tiempo. - saludó Ritsu - Te presento a Aoyagi Seimei, tu futuro Sacrificio.

_¿Cómo? ¿Mi... Sacrificio? ¿Quiere eso decir que... ya puedo comenzar a combatir?_

La reacción externa de Soubi hizo sonreír al joven de pelo azabache que aún conservaba sus orejas y su cola, a diferencia del Combatiente.

-Más que futuro, digamos que soy tu Sacrificio actual. Es decir, que ya no eres un luchador en blanco. - le miró el tal Seimei.

-Sensei... - el joven de ojos azules miró a su maestro - ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Mi entrenamiento ya ha acabado?

Ritsu rio complacido ante la ingenuidad de su alumno.

-Por supuesto. A partir de este momento, deberás empezar una nueva etapa con él. Espero oír noticias positivas del equipo de Beloved. - le explicó.

-¿Beloved? ¿Ese es su nombre? - preguntó señalando al joven.

-Exacto. Bueno, supongo que tendréis muchas cosas que hacer, así que... ¿Por qué no os dais una vuelta y comenzáis a entablar los lazos que os deben unir fuertemente? - Ritsu se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró al exterior.

-¡Cla-claro que sí! - sonrió Soubi al comprender que por fin era _libre_.

Aoyagi Seimei salió del despacho riendo levemente y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, aún sin esperar a su Combatiente. Soubi entonces se dispuso a salir para seguirlo, pero su maestro comenzó a hablarle.

-Espero que todos los entrenamientos hayan sido de utilidad para que no me dejes en evidencia. - susurró Ritsu aun mirando por la ventana.

Soubi cambió su expresión de felicidad. Se abstuvo de decirle unas cuantas cosas bien dichas. ¿Cómo podía decirle aquello con tanta facilidad? ¿Es que acaso ese era su único objetivo? Sin más dilación, salió del despacho dando un portazo sin despedirse de su sensei.

_Beloved... Por algo te he escogido. Haz saber a Soubi lo que conlleva estar al lado de una persona tan influyente como tú lo eres._

Ritsu entornó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se quitaba las gafas y pensaba en todo aquello que le esperaba a su ex-alumno.

-¡Aoyagi! ¡Espera! - corrió el joven de cabello rubio para alcanzar a su Sacrificio.

-Ah, ¿ya te has despedido de tu maestro? Bien, porque no hay tiempo que perder. - se detuvo y miró a Soubi mientras maquinaba asuntos en su mente.

-De acuerdo, estoy más que preparado. - frunció el ceño y elevó las comisuras de los labios. - ¿Qué es lo primero que debemos hacer?

Seimei cerró los ojos mientras sonreía y cruzaba los brazos.

-Has de saber que soy muy meticuloso y bastante perfeccionista. Solo de manera trabajadora y responsable podemos ganar a todos aquellos equipos que se interpongan en nuestro camino.

-Entiendo... - asintió el rubio, algo que Aoyagi no pudo ver.

-Me satisface saber que las cosas son mías y solo yo puedo poseerlas. Por eso, suelo poner mi nombre en todo aquello que me es propio y me pertenece. Es inteligible, ¿verdad? - acabó abriendo los ojos con una astuta sonrisa.

-Supongo... - el joven de 18 años retrocedió unos pasos.

Su Sacrificio lo agarró de la muñeca y comenzó a dar grandes zancadas hacia una de las habitaciones de las Siete Lunas. Al chico no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y poder escapar de Seimei, así que, simplemente, dejó que su cuerpo fuera tirado con gran fuerza. Incluso en algunas ocasiones notó como se tropezaba, pero la fuerza tirante del joven de pelo azabache lo volvía a poner en equilibrio.

Finalmente, llegaron a uno de los aseos de la Academia y Seimei empujó a su Combatiente. Éste cayó al suelo, recibiendo un gran dolor. La mala caída hizo que las heridas cicatrizadas se abrieran. Su camisa comenzó a denotar la incesante salida de sangre por su definida espalda. Quejidos audibles huyeron de sus labios mientras Seimei se arrodillaba y sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una daga lo suficientemente afilada como para matar a alguien.

-Agatsuma Soubi... - comenzó a hablar el muchacho - No conozco apenas nada de tu historia, aunque tampoco es que me importe demasiado. Ritsu ha cumplido su palabra y me ha otorgado a uno de los luchadores mejor preparados de la cronología de las Siete Lunas...

El aludido levantó la vista mientras lo miraba con cierto odio e incomprensión. Los constantes lamentos del luchador hacían sonreír cada vez más y más a su _dueño_.

-Ahora tú dependes de mí. - en un brusco movimiento, empujó la cabeza de Soubi hacia atrás y se fijó en el fino cuello de éste - Ahora tú me perteneces.

Sin mucha más demora, Seimei clavó el cuchillo ligeramente y comenzó a escribir el inicio de una palabra. El bramido de Soubi fue un indicio de que aquello le estaba hiriendo a horrores, pero al cabo de los pocos segundos, su boca se selló para no darle ninguna complacencia a su cruel Sacrificio.

_Beloved_. Esa era la palabra escrita en su cuello por la que estaba emanando sangre en gran cantidad. Seimei había escrito su propio nombre en el cuerpo de otra persona como señal de que aquel era su siervo y no de nadie más.

_Me siento un estúpido. Soy como una de esas mariposas que el sensei tiene como espécimen en su despacho. _

Aoyagi acabó poniéndose de pie con el puñal sangriento en una de sus manos. Se acercó al lavabo y procedió a eliminar todo aquel líquido rubí que pertenecía a Soubi.

-Perfecto, ahora oficialmente eres _mi_ Combatiente. - sonrió poniendo un especial énfasis en aquello que señalaba propiedad. - Espero que estés preparado para todo aquello que nos espera a partir de ahora.

Soubi estiró el cuello de su camisa mientras apretaba los dientes. Sabía que el corte iba a cerrarse con el paso del tiempo, pero aquello le dejaría una cicatriz de por vida. Aquel chico de pelo oscuro no era un estúpido precisamente.

-Vamos, levántate. - le ordenó el Sacrificio mientras secaba el cuchillo. - No me obligues a tener que hacerlo yo. Créeme, no será agradable.

El joven de ojos azules se levantó apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared y deslizándose hacia arriba. Se llevó una mano al cuello. La tentación de eliminar a Seimei estaba a punto de sobrepasar el límite, pero sabía que no podía hacerle nada. _Él era su siervo_.

-Veo que aprendes bastante rápido, Agatsuma. - dio unas cuantas palmadas para felicitarlo, aunque aquello sonó más bien a una burla. - Supongo que por hoy ya te he mostrado suficiente. Ahora quiero que me acompañes hasta el lugar donde vivo. Es necesario que lo sepas, ¿no crees?

El otro seguía sin mirarle a los ojos, pero escuchó cada una de las hirientes palabras que le estaba dedicando aquel ser.

-Muévete, vamos. - Seimei lo empujó hacia la salida y él comenzó a caminar como pudo.

El suelo del aseo quedó empapado de sangre, al igual que el camino que seguía el cuerpo de Soubi.

-¡Seimei! - gritó a la vez que corría el pequeño niño.

La oscuridad de la noche contrastaba con las luces que salían del interior de aquella casa. Había comenzado a nevar sin que Soubi se diese cuenta. Los fríos y delicados copos de nieve se mecían en el suave viento hasta impactar contra su cuerpo. Observaba desde lejos la tierna escena del encuentro entre dos hermanos. Sí, aquel era el hermano pequeño de su sádico Sacrificio. Pero, lo más sorprendente de todo, es que se había vuelto otra persona con el pequeño chico que parecía una copia idéntica a la suya.

El observador memorizó cada detalle de la escena que estaba presenciando mientras encendía un cigarrillo. El hermano de Seimei, un tal Ritsuka, aún tenía 7 años. En cierto modo, le recordó a él cuando aún estaba entrenando con Ritsu-sensei, solo que aquel chico cuyo rostro era tierno tenía algo que no podía explicarse solo con las palabras.

El rubio de ojos azules pareció quedarse cautivado por el encanto que desprendía aquel rapaz. Era incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡He estado muy preocupado! - gritaba el chiquillo mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

-Perdóname, Ritsuka. Prometo que la próxima vez volveré antes. - el otro le estiró de uno de los mofletes. - Para compensarte... ¿Qué te parece si preparo las galletas de chocolate que tanto te gustan?

-¡Sí! - se alegró el chico.

A lo lejos, Soubi entornó una expresión cariñosa ante la felicidad que le podía proporcionar unas simples galletas de chocolate al chico del cual se había quedado prendado. Aún no llegó a comprender que era lo que le atraía tanto.

Lo último que percibieron sus ojos fue como la puerta de la casa se cerraba. La nieve había empezado a caer aún más fuerte y aquello ya le comenzaba a dificultar la vista del paisaje. Pareció que todo se había vuelto blanco...

_Ritsuka... _

Un potente rayo de luz impacto contra la faz del durmiente. Éste emitió un quejido ronco a la vez que intentaba ponerse la almohada en la cara.

-Maldita sea... ¿Quién ha encendido la luz? - se quejó Soubi.

Entonces sintió como el colchón rebotó ante el asalto de alguien sobre su propiedad.

-¡Bueeeenos días! - la voz de Kio tintineó en el oído del medio dormido. - Sou-chan, son más de las nueve. ¿Qué haces aún en la cama? ¡Te recuerdo que aún no has acabado el cuadro que tienes que entregar para mañana!

-Por el amor de... - resopló el susodicho.

El chico de pelo verdoso se deshizo de la almohada de su mejor amigo para que pudiera mirarlo a la cara.

-¡Vamos! Ya estás saliendo de la cama sino quieres que llame a Ritsuka y te vea así... - lo miró pícaramente.

El joven de ojos azules se incorporó rápidamente y recordó el sueño que acababa de tener.

_Más que un sueño, era una especie de pesadilla... Una pesadilla que en su momento ocurrió de verdad..._

-Hay que ver... Ese serio complejo de lolita te delata. - Kio decidió levantarse de la cama de su amigo.

-Cuántas veces he de decirte que no soy un pervertido... - suspiró. - Además, Ritsuka ya tiene sus 18 años cumplidos. Él ya puede decidir por sí mismo todo aquello que desee.

Kio lo miró de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. - cambió su expresión. - Solo espero que algún día se dé cuenta de todo lo que haces por él. Y espero que también perciba todo el amor que sientes.

Soubi abrió totalmente los ojos y miró a su amigo sonriendo. Su mejor amigo no rehuyó el rubor que apareció en su rostro.

-En fin, Sou-chan... Levántate ya, ¿quieres? - se dio la vuelta para que no pudiera ver su rostro aún más ruborizado que antes.

-Ahora mismo, Kio. - acabó diciendo.

El joven de 25 años se tocó la cabeza. ¿Y si aquel sueño era una señal de su subconsciente? Fue deslizando la mano hasta llegar a la venda que tapaba la cicatriz que señalaba que él pertenecía a Beloved y no a Loveless, la persona de la cual seguía prendado desde aquella vez que lo vio por primera vez.

_Ritsuka... Espero que no tardes en darte cuenta de que todo lo que te digo es verdad y no es obra de simples órdenes de Seimei..._

_Continuará..._

**El comienzo es corto, pero quería subir el primero cuanto antes. Los próximos capítulos serán mucho más largos.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad reviews y decidme vuestras opiniones.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Nada más me importa

**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Esta vez me ha costado más tiempo escribir el capítulo por culpa de exámenes, trabajos... ¡Y vacaciones! No he parado quieta apenas un segundo, pero esta historia tenía que continuarla sí o sí. Se me han ocurrido bastantes ideas nuevas mientras lo iba desarrollando, así que espero que la historia acabe siendo larga.**

**En cuanto a este capítulo... Aviso una vez más de que esta historia es un shonen-ai. Y en este capítulo ya hay algo de eso.**

**No tengo los derechos de Loveless, todos ellos son de Yun Kouga (ya me gustaría a mí tener los derechos de Soubi...)**

**Acabado mi breve discurso, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de Piezas rotas.**

**Piezas rotas.**

**Capítulo 2:** Nada más me importa.

Algo extraño se percibía aquel día en el ambiente. No era capaz de comprender lo que era exactamente, pero esa vaga sensación estaba presente. Puede que solo fuera una simple ilusión o puede que no. Qué más le daba, ahora no tenía tiempo de reflexionar demasiado.  
Comenzaba a notarse que llegaba el otoño. Las hojas descansaban sobre los suelos de las diversas calles de la ciudad y, al pisarlas, emitían un chasquido que muchos niños se morían por escuchar. No obstante, él ya no era un muchacho pequeño.  
Ritsuka había cambiado demasiado en unos aspectos y en otros. Seguía conservando esa dulzura que solo un chiquillo puede desprender, pero el carácter había dado paso a una nueva persona. Físicamente era tan alto como su Combatiente Soubi y, aunque no tenía tanta definición muscular como él, sí que se le notaba algo de fuerza. Sus ojos violetas eran más resplandecientes que nunca. Y sus orejas. Aún conservaba esas llamativas orejas en su cabeza, al igual que la cola traviesa que no dejaba de moverse en momentos de diversión o excitación.  
El menor de los Aoyagi iba caminando por las calles muy sumido en sus pensamientos. Apenas quedaban unos pasos para llegar a la puerta del instituto al que asistía.  
-¡Ritsuka-kun! ¡Por fin has llegado! - lo abrazó fuertemente Yuiko desde su parte posterior.  
-¡Yu-Yuiko-san! - pudo oírse una enfurecida voz procedente de unos metros más adelante.  
La joven deshizo el abrazo al contemplar el disgusto que traía su amigo Yayoi.  
-Buenos días, Yuiko. - sonrió levemente el chico de ojos violetas. - Y buenos días a ti también, Yayoi.  
-¡No me vengas con esas ahora! - refunfuñó el estudiante que llevaba gafas. - ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Yuiko-san? ¡¿Es que no sabes que las muestras de cariñ-?!  
La joven de pelo rosáceo le tomó la mano al chico.  
-Lo siento, Yayoi-san. - lo miró con una sonrisa dulce. - Tal vez me he dejado llevar por la emoción de ver a Ritsuka otra vez...  
Ritsuka giró la cabeza y con su vista encontró a un emocionado Yayoi al que le estaba a punto de salir el corazón por la boca. Pocas veces algo parecido había llegado a suceder, y ya que había sucedido, los síntomas de nerviosismo y enamoramiento se hicieron más que evidentes.  
-N-no tienes que disculparte... - decía con un escalofriante brillo en los ojos. - Pero entremos, no vaya a ser que lleguemos tarde...  
Aquella chica, que seguía siendo más alta que Yayoi pero no más que Ritsuka, le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas. Tras esto, tomó el brazo de Aoyagi y ambos comenzaron a andar hacia la clase seguidos de un chico que más que andar, parecía que iba flotando por la tierna escena que acababa de vivir.

_No dejo de pensar en él. Cada día siento que tengo más ganas de verlo y más ganas de compartir cosas con él. ¿Cuándo se convirtió en la única cosa que me preocupaba? Me gustaría saberlo... Ahora no puedo dejar de mirar a esos ojos azules que parecen esconder solo sufrimiento cuando me miran. Sin embargo, me siento aliviado cada vez que lo hace. Y esos labios... Unos labios que ya han rozado los míos en más de una ocasión. La primera vez me resultó extraña e incluso molesta. Y para qué engañarme, ahora lo sigo encontrando algo raro. Pero..._

Absorto en sus pensamientos, las clases se le hicieron como un vago recuerdo. Entonces unas imágenes asaltaron su cabeza...

_Recordaba perfectamente aquel día. Era el anterior verano, donde los días pasaban demasiado deprisa para los estudiantes e incluso para ellos mismos a pesar de que siempre pasaban los días juntos. El Combatiente y el Sacrifico estaban en el piso del primero creando recuerdos como de costumbre. Cada momento era único, cada foto describía las emociones que sentían._

_-Otra carpeta de recuerdos para el ordenador. - sonrió feliz Ritsuka mientras miraba las fotos en su cámara._

_-¿No decías que tenías demasiadas conmigo? - inquirió el rubio observándolo._

_El joven suspiró y dejó el aparato en la delicada mesa que estaba frente al sofá donde se encontraban._

_-Recuerdo que eso te lo dije cuando tenía 12 años. Por aquel entonces no estaba muy seguro de las cosas... - se recostó en el sofá y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. - No debiste tomártelo tan en serio._

_Soubi se giró y se acomodó apoyando el codo en la estructura del sofá. Peligrosamente, sus rostros se acercaban por momentos._

_-¿He de recordarte que eres mi Sacrificio y de que mi existencia solo se basa en ti? - pareció que su voz se tornó placentera. - Todo lo demás no importa._

_El pequeño pero mayor neko comenzó a notar como su cara ardía ruborizada. Su corazón había aumentado el ritmo de manera considerable. Soubi se acercó más a sus labios y los rozó de una manera muy suave y sensual. Todo aquello era propio en él. Le encantaba disfrutar de las sensaciones y deseaba que el joven también lo hiciera como lo hacía él._

_El Combatiente notó el cuerpo relajado y la aprobación del joven de aquellos besos que estaban compartiendo. Se separó lentamente complacido._

_-La lengua... - sonrió Soubi aún con los ojos cerrados mientras notaba el aire cálido de su neko. - Deja que disfrute de tu lengua..._

_-Sou-Soubi... - abrió los ojos avergonzado de las picantes palabras del rubio._

_Ritsuka vio como él volvía a acercarse y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Notó una caliente lengua que entró en su boca y provocaba a la suya. Al primer contacto, el joven dejó escapar un gemido que hizo que Soubi moviera su lengua más suavemente contra la del neko._

_El joven comenzó a notar como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevó notablemente. Sabía que Soubi se estaba conteniendo y eso lo encendía aún más. Si aquello ya era demasiado para él, no quería imaginarse cómo sería si su Combatiente perdía el control. Aunque todo eso ya se lo había imaginado antes, al igual que había hecho el rubio. Aunque esto él no lo sabía._

_Cuántas veces Soubi había soñado cómo sería hacerse con las orejas de su amado Ritsuka... Tal vez demasiadas._

_El mayor de ojos azules acarició desde el rostro de su neko hasta que fue bajando y llegó a una zona considerada peligrosa. Sonrió durante el beso al notar que la situación se había tornado algo interesante para Ritsuka._

_-¿Tan rápido soy capaz de seducirte? - se separó con una pícara sonrisa._

_-Cállate... - apartó la vista avergonzado y sonrojado. - Será mejor que me vaya si no quiero llegar tarde a casa. No quiero que mi madre se enfade._

_Sin mucha más dilación, el joven se levantó sin poder mirarlo a la cara por la vergüenza que sentía de la algo obscena escena que acababa de vivir._

_-¿Estarás bien? - preguntó un preocupado Soubi._

_-Sí, no te preocupes por mí. Ya hablaremos, Soubi. - se dirigió hacia la puerta. - Y que no se te ocurra pelear sin mí... Es una orden. - suspiró él al recordar que aún se regía por órdenes._

_-Entendido. Suki dayo, Ritsuka. - le habló él desde el otro lado de la casa mientras se quitaba sus gafas._

_Ritsuka-kun... Ritsuka-kun..._

-¿Ritsuka-kun? - la dulce y tierna voz de Yuiko lo despertó de su pequeño trance.

El mencionado elevó su rostro y observó cómo los labios de su amiga se entornaban para dar lugar a una sonrisa.

-¡Menos mal que ya has despertado! - lo abrazó levemente. - Las clases ya han acabado hará unos quince minutos. Ah, y Soubi-san está esperándote fuera.

El adolescente se incorporó como si su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado a ese nombre. Miró con delicadeza a su entrepierna y se alivió de que aquel recuerdo no le hubiese provocado tal alegría en el cuerpo.

-¿Te has quedado esperándome? - le devolvió la sonrisa. - Muchísimas gracias, Yuiko-chan.

La chica sintió como el ambiente adquirió un brillo especial. Qué adorable le resultaba su mejor amigo cuando le dedicaba palabras agradables y sinceras. Poco a poco, iba reconociendo todo lo que ella había hecho por él y Yuiko no podía mostrarse más satisfecha.

-No hay de que, Ritsuka-kun. - mostró su característica sonrisa. - Date prisa si no quieres preocupar a Soubi-san.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe a casa? - se levantó de la silla mientras recogía la mochila.

-¡No, no te preocupes por mí! - negó con ambas manos. - ¡Corre, no le hagas esperar más!

El muchacho sonrió una vez más y echó a correr con gran rapidez por los pasillos del instituto. Como no había nadie desde hacía rato, no tenía tráfico por así decirlo. Bajaba los escalones de dos en dos y alguna que otra vez de tres en tres. Estaba impaciente por ver a su Combatiente.

_Pero... Si lo veo todos los días. ¿Por qué hoy me muestro tan emocionado?_

En la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos y jadeando buscó con la mirada a su querido Soubi. Allí estaba, dándole la espalda. Probablemente estaría fumando como de costumbre.

-¡Soubi! - gritó emocionado mientras de nuevo echó a correr.

El rubio se dio la vuelta después de tirar el cigarrillo. Apenas le dio tiempo a decir mucho más, ya que el joven llegó y sus palabras lo asaltaron.

-Vaya, sí que estás feliz de verme hoy, Ritsuka. - cerró los ojos mientras entornaba una satisfecha sonrisa. - Hoy has tardado algo más de lo normal. ¿Ha pasado algo?

El adolescente que aún conservaba sus orejas negó con la cabeza mientras seguía jadeando por la carrera que se acababa de pegar.

-Me quedé dormido en clase. - se ruborizó al recordar el "sueño". - Anoche apenas pegué ojo. Supongo que por eso me habré quedado distraído.

-¿Has soñado conmigo, Ritsuka? - abrió los ojos de una forma pícara.

El joven aminoró su respiración y pareció que su cerebro se congelara ante tal pregunta. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente a Soubi? Lo notaba... más confiado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que he soñado contigo? - se defendió astutamente.

-No lo sé. - lo miró a los ojos. - Tal vez porque hoy estás algo más emocionado de verme.

Ritsuka apartó la vista. Entonces sintió como Soubi se dirigió a su oído, lo que hizo que se ruborizara aún sin haber escuchado nada de aquellos labios. Notó una risilla de su Combatiente y eso le hizo ponerse más nervioso.

-Cálmate, hoy no hay nadie por los alrededores. - comenzó a susurrar. - Venga, dime... ¿Qué era lo que estábamos haciendo en ese sueño húmedo que has tenido?

-¡SOU-SOUBI! - lo apartó bruscamente más sonrojado que nunca.

El rubio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada dulce.

-No me digas que aún conservas parte de esa inocencia tuya. - continuó. - Qué se le va a hacer. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestros planes para el sábado, verdad?

El chico abrió los ojos muy sorprendido. Se le había olvidado que ese fin de semana iba a Tokyo en compañía de su Combatiente. ¿Lo que terminaría pasando? Algo que no quería imaginarse ni indagar mucho en el tema.

-Tokyo... - asintió él. - ¿Está todo listo ya?

-Por supuesto. Llevo varios días averiguando qué actividades podríamos hacer allí para no aburrirnos demasiado. - decía contento. - Me he esforzado bastante, así que espero que todo sea de tu agrado.

-Gracias, Soubi. - agradeció tímido. - Espero que tú también te lo pases bien en todo lo que hagamos.

El mayor se acercó a sus labios.

-Si es contigo, todo será más que entretenido. - besó sus labios con delicadeza.

El joven rompió aquel beso que apenas duró unos segundos. No se sentía del todo bien. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar cuáles serían los sentimientos de su amado Combatiente.

-He de irme a casa, Soubi. - miró hacia el suelo. - Lo siento de veras, pero no quiero que Misaki me diga nada.

El otro suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Llámame si deseas escuchar mi voz. Suki dayo, Ritsuka. - el rubio se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al cuerpo de Ritsuka.

El adolescente se sintió algo apenado. En algunas ocasiones, deseaba más que nunca a Soubi. Se moría por verlo, por contarle cosas, por pasar tiempo con él y por hacer esos recuerdos que para él se iban haciendo inolvidables. Si eso era cierto... Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía algo incómodo con esos besos? ¿Por qué aquellas palabras de amor solo le traían sufrimiento a su alma y corazón? Lo peor de todo, es que no dejaba de pensar en sí mismo. Y cuando ya era demasiado tarde, parecía que no podía hacer nada. Él no tenía ni idea de todo lo que había pasado realmente su Combatiente. Conocía todo el dolor que le infringió su sensei cuando él era apenas un niño, pero no sabía nada de lo que pudo llegar a sentir. No podía hacerse una idea clara de todo el daño causado por aquella persona que se imaginaba como fría.

_Seimei... Si tú estuvieras aquí. Tú solías darme tan buenos consejos sobre todo en esta vida. Me gustaría preguntarte tantas cosas ahora. Justo ahora que no estás a mi lado..._

Loveless: Shattered pieces.

El agua comenzó a emerger del grifo de la diminuta ducha de aquel baño. Entró con cuidado de no resbalarse y procedió a darse un relajante baño. El agua cristalina y pura hacía brillar el definido cuerpo de Soubi y hacía que su color de pelo se oscureciera por estar mojado. Suspiró placentero por la perfecta temperatura del agua. Colocó ambas manos contra la pared mientras bajaba un poco el tronco hacia delante.

-Ritsuka... - su voz resonó por el baño.

El mayor se sentía algo confundido. Nunca antes había sido tan sincero con Ritsuka y le dolía que aún fuera algo tiquismiquis con aquella extraña relación que tenían. El amor siempre sorprende al que menos se lo espera. En ocasiones, todo puede salir bien. Otras veces, las cosas son algo complicadas. Para él, la segunda opción era la que más le pegaba. Se había imaginado lo que sería vivir con su querido Ritsuka; se había imaginado toda una vida junto a la persona que amaba. También tenía pensamientos obscenos hacia él y era obvio. El joven se había convertido en todo un muchacho apuesto al que Soubi no podía resistirse. Se prometió a sí mismo que esas hermosas orejas de su amado serían suyas y nada más que suyas. Llegaría el momento en el que se haría con ellas y lo disfrutaría haciéndolo. Poseer sus orejas sería el mayor regalo que podría recibir, ya que eso significaría que Ritsuka se entregaba en cuerpo y alma con él y con todo su ser. No hay nada más perfecto que eso.

Aquellos pensamientos surgían de vez en cuando. En cierto modo, le gustaba aquel dolor causado por la situación tan delicada en la que vivían. Se había convertido en un auténtico masoquista, pero eso le daba igual si se trataba de su pequeño neko.

Soubi acabó de ducharse y se enroscó una toalla en la cintura. Se detuvo frente al espejo antes de salir del baño y sus ojos fueron a parar a su cuello. Aquella maldita señal...

_Quién iba a decir que el hermano de la persona a la que amo me haría esto y me causaría tanto sufrimiento... Lo peor de todo es que también se lo causará a Ritsuka... Cómo quisiera que en vez de "Beloved" pusiera "Loveless". Pero un lazo es un lazo... y es muy difícil de romper si se trata del destino. Ojalá pudiera cambiarlo tan fácilmente._

Finalmente, acabó saliendo del baño después de encender un cigarrillo.

-¡SOU-CHAN! - gritó su mejor amigo Kio.

El rubio se detuvo en seco y lo miró.

-¿Es que no sabes avisar de que vas a venir? - suspiró resignado mientras seguía dando caladas.

-Soy tu mejor amigo, puedo venir siempre que quiera. - rio mientras observaba el cuerpo semidesnudo que tenía delante de sus narices.

-¿Qué quieres, Kio? - lo miró algo molesto.

-Estás un poco malhumorado hoy, por lo que veo. Solo quería hacerte una visita, nada m-.

Sin dejar que el chico acabase de hablar, el rubio lo empujó hacia la puerta.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo. Ven más tarde. Adiós. - le cerró la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Espera! - comenzó a dar golpes por fuera. - ¡Pero serás...!

_Este Kio... Aprovecha cada situación..._

Loveless: Shattered pieces.

-¿Actuarás pronto? - preguntó curioso mientras lo miraba.

-Más de lo que te crees. Llevo esperando largos años este momento y esta época exacta. Lo tengo todo planeado desde hace tiempo y sé que saldrá exactamente como yo quiero que sea. - hablaba orgullosamente.

-Veo que en tu familia el orgullo se hereda. - rio el otro. - Aunque es de esperar en una persona tan concienzuda como tú.

-Tus halagos no harán que tenga piedad de ti en los combates. - le contestó rápidamente. - Pero me alegra saber que tienes esa opinión acerca de mí. Aunque claro, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer dado que yo te salvé de prácticamente una vida de dolor y sufrimiento eterno, ¿me equivoco, Nisei?

El joven que aún conservaba las orejas comenzó a reír como un verdadero maníaco.

_Era cierto lo que decían de ti, Aoyagi Seimei... No posees nada de escrúpulos._

**¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Como ya veis, este capítulo tiene algunas escenas que ya muestran el shonen-ai de Loveless. Eso sí, el lemon tardará en llegar un poco (o puede que no...) e_é**

**Espero volver a publicar el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible. Intentaré sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras y de donde haga falta. Merecerá la pena.**

**Dejad reviews y contadme lo que os ha parecido.**

**¡Saludos de Velvetnayru! ·w·**

**Ah, ¡y Feliz año 2013!**


End file.
